There are clinical applications of I-125 seeds that involve sewing Seed-In-Carrier (SIC) material into a surgical mesh before implanting into a patient. The SIC typically includes a plurality of brachytherapy seeds within an elongate carrier material. The clinical applications of these mesh products can include removal of a cancerous tumor and then the overlay of this surgical mesh for radiation treatment to further treat the patient. The surgical mesh is commonly prepared by hand in the operating room by the Radiation Oncologist, and is based on several pieces of information gained during the surgical procedure including: target site, size of the surgical margin, and many other factors.
The current preparation of the mesh is done by measuring the surgical mesh, marking the mesh for seed placement, placing the mesh on a soft and pliable surface, creating pocket holes for the weaving of the SIC material, sewing in the SIC, anchoring the SIC on each end of the mesh, and applying anchors (corners and center of mesh) for implant anchoring into the patient. This is a time-consuming procedure which prolongs the exposure to the radiation from the SIC.
There is therefore a need for a device and method for making a brachytherapy array which offers a convenience to physicians preparing a brachytherapy array. There is also a need for a device and method for easing the clinical requirements of developing lung therapy devices. There is further a need for reducing the time required for preparing a brachytherapy array and reducing the occupational radiation exposure when preparing a brachytherapy array.